galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
50,000 Years Ago
50,000 Years Ago On Earth The Upper Paleolithic (or Upper Palaeolithic, Late Stone Age) is the third and last subdivision of the Paleolithic or Old Stone Age. Very broadly, it dates to between 50,000 and 10,000 years ago (the beginning of the Holocene ), according to some theories coinciding with the appearance of behavioral modernity in early modern humans, until the advent of the Neolithic Revolution and agriculture. Anatomically modern humans (i.e. Homo sapiens ) are believed to have emerged out of Africa around 200,000 years ago, although these lifestyles changed very little from that of archaic humans of the Middle Paleolithic, until about 50,000 years ago, when there was a marked increase in the diversity of artifacts. This period coincides with the expansion of modern humans from Africa throughout Asia and Eurasia, which contributed to the extinction of the Neanderthals. The Upper Paleolithic has the earliest known evidence of organized settlements, in the form of campsites, some with storage pits. Artistic work blossomed, with cave painting, petroglyphs, carvings and engravings on bone or ivory. The first evidence of human fishing is also found, from artifacts in places such as Blombos cave in South Africa. More complex social groupings emerged, supported by more varied and reliable food sources and specialized tool types. This probably contributed to increasing group identification or ethnicity. The peopling of Australia most likely took place before c. 60 ka. Europe was populated after c. 45 ka. Anatomically modern humans are known to have expanded northward into Siberia as far as the 58th parallel by about 45 ka (Ust'-Ishim man). The Upper Paleolithic is divided by the Last Glacial Maximum (LGM), during about 25 to 15 ka. The peopling of the Americas occurred during this time, with East and Central Asia populations reaching the Bering land bridge after about 35 ka, and expanding into the Americas by about 15 ka. In Western Eurasia, the Paleolithic eases into the so-called Epipaleolithic or Mesolithic from the end of the LGM, beginning 15 ka. The Holocene glacial retreat begins 11.7 ka (10th millennium BC), falling well into the Old World Epipaleolithic, and marking the beginning of the earliest forms of farming in the Fertile Crescent. The Guardian has successfully cleansed Earth from all non Homo Sapiens sentients. It is not known if the Guardian had a hand in the appearance and development of Homo Sapiens. In terms of fossil records, Homo Sapiens simply appeared first about 100,000 years ago. There are well accepted, but not scientifically proven, theories that Homo Sapiens is a direct descendant of tribes of the First Humanity. Terran Homo Sapiens does share significant genetic similarities with descendants of the First Humanity. First Humanity Tribes include: *Saresii / Chrom *Erogen *Sarans (Pan Sarans ) *Atlanteans *Vaalbaraians *Vaalbarian *Golden Guards *Seenians *The Makers *Andorians *Avondur (speculated) *Ult (theorized) The Vril and the Aryans did not originate from Tribes of the First Humanity but left Earth after the Guardian arrived, many million years later. Galaxy and Universe *The Freons establish the Inner Society, this development splits the society into the Inners and the Outers. A subspecies of the Freons disagrees and leaves the planet to become the Ferons *The Xunx begin their first Feeding expansion war. *The Saresii leap to TL 6 *The Sarans are visited by the Old Gods changing the Saran society and culture forever. *The Vril reach TL 3 *The Kermac use their Will Bender technology for the first time on another society and subdue the Prato, who eventually become the Plato Slaves. *The Ult reach TL 5 *The Wurgus reach TL 7 *The Leedei become a very aggressive society and begin sterilizing their neighborhood. *The Pertharians descent into their Second Dark Age, the defeated Arcane Society resurfaces with a vengeance Category:Union Time Line Category:Edited by Renaud